


Rendez-vous

by Garance



Series: Vieux travaux absolument nuls [10]
Category: Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, The Flash (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Crying, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 18:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13723917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Hal va rejoindre Barry chez lui pour passer la soirée.





	Rendez-vous

Rendez-vous

  
Je vais passer voir mon chéri, costard cravate, bouquet de fleurs et bouteille de champagne venue tout droit de la cave de Brucey, il est d'accord, noon...?

Je frappe à la porte. Personne ne vient ouvrir. La porte est ouverte, j'entre et referme derrière moi. Étrange que Barry ne vienne pas m'ouvrir. Je tends l'oreille, près à une attaque surprise où quelque chose du genre, ma bague s'illuminait.

  
J'observe le salon, pas très bien rangé, tout à fait le style de Flash. La lumière est allumée, il est sûrement encore ici. Je pose les fleurs et la bouteille sur la table et me dirige vers la chambre à coucher.

  
Dans la chambre, pas grand chose, si ce n'est des pots de glace. Hum, pas sûr qu'il ait encore faim. Je vois que la porte de sa salle de bain est entrouverte. Je la pousse légèrement et voit mon petit éclair roulé en boule sur lui-même, entouré de mouchoir.

  
''Barry. Tu vas bien ?'' Lui demandai-je

''Hal...'' Souffla-t-il en se tournant vers moi

''Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?'' continuai-je

''C'est l'anniversaire... Demain...'' Balbutia Flash

''L'anniversaire de qui ?'' Voulus-je savoir

''De ma mère...'' Répondit-il avant que je ne l'entoure de mes bras

''Merde... Désolé Barry... J'avais oublié que... Enfin... Tu vois...'' Balbutiai-je à mon tour

''Morte...'' finit-il

  
Je l'enserrai plus fort, avant de l'embrasser sur le front et de l'emmener dans son lit, où nous nous endormîment après quelques caresses sur son dos et l'arrêt des tremblements de mon bien aimé...

  
Le lendemain, nous nous rendîment sur la tombe de la mère de Barry, et celui-ci sourit en pensant qu'il n'était plus seul maintenant...

  
Fin


End file.
